


Stakeout

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [14]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, Gen, Panic Attack, Past Child Abuse, Undercover Work, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: On their search for more information on Dark’s network, two of the egos wait to arrest one of Dark’s enforcers.Unfortunately Eric gets nervous, which is dangerous in a confined car that has a tank of gasoline in it.Good thing Eric has friends to help him.





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Light mention of Eric’s not-so-happy childhood. It’s nothing explicit because at 700+ short does not have the space to unpack it all.
> 
> Eric’s superpower is that he can explode things and when he gets upset or anxious it tends to manifest.

Two men sat in an unmarked car, a plain dark blue compact. A nervous-looking man with short black hair and square glasses. The other with long blonde hair, he was wearing a warm jacket since it was a little cold that morning.

“Calm down, man,” Reynolds, or as he’d started calling himself: Yellow Tape, reminded. He was trying to keep himself calm so the person next to him in the passenger seat could also calm down.

“I’m trying,” Eric whimpered, “it’s just . . . every time . . . I feel like not ex-ploding, I think I’m going to . . . uh no . . . explode.”

Eric had one of the most dangerous and unfortunate powers in the entire city, and not just because of its destructive potential. As Combustion Boy, Eric has the ability to make literally anything he was touching explode or catch fire.

Dr. Iplier had treated the young boy and after separating him from his less than loving, rather abusive father, the group considered themselves lucky they had found him before word got back to Dark because he immediately began trying to persuade the young man to join the shadow entity’s side.

Now though, even though he was freezing cold, the last thing that Rey wanted was to sit in a burning death trap of metal.

“Do you want me to call the Cap?” Reynolds asked. “ I know you don’t want to set the car on fire.”

“No!” Eric flinched away from him, hugging his arms around himself to keep his hands from touching anything. “No wait, I mean.”

Rey kicked himself, he wasn’t angry at Eric. It took a really scummy or oblivious person to be angry at Eric. He was just angry he’d accidentally fired multiple questions at the guy. So he reached into his pocket to grab his communicator. “Hey, Cap, you got a minute?”

It took a couple seconds, but Cap. Morality’s voice sounded out through the communicator.  _ “What’s up, YT? Something happen?” _

Eric frantically shook his head.

“No advancements yet, but Eric needs to talk to you,” Rey confessed and passed his communicator over.

_ _ _ “Hey, buddy,” _ Patton greeted.  _ “Tough day?” _

Rey smiled as Eric seemed to calm down. Captain Morality had the unparalleled gift of empathy, he could take a gauge or even influence the emotions of others. It was far more powerful in person but it still had vestige effects if the Side was just talking to someone. Fortunately for the Heroes’ Coalition, it calmed people like Eric down who were afraid of their own shadow.

“Uh,” Eric stammered nervous, as if he expected immediate retribution. “No, I’m just . . . I . . . just don’t feel good.”

_ _ _ “That’s okay,” _ Patton allowed.  _ “Do you want to tell me about some of things around you?” _

“Am I allowed to?” Eric asked quietly, looking over at Reynolds.

Reynolds nodded at the same time Cap. Morality spoke,  _ “Of course, all of us already know where you are, it’s just the bad guys who don’t know.” _

Eric looked around nervously, “I don’t know where to start.”

_ _ _ “That’s alright, are there any cars around?” _ Patton asked gently.

“Yeah, dere’s a couple,” Eric mumbled.

_ _ _ “Good,” _ Patton praised.  _ “What color of car is your favorite?” _

“Yellow,” Eric answered.

“Are there any those around you?”

Eric studied the road while Rey kept his eyes on the ramshackled building their target was in. Patton and Eric just kept talking and that cloying, overheated feel in air lessened and Eric even started laughing at the Captain’s terrible jokes.

Then, someone in a nice jacket stepped out, marking the thug as one of Dark’s goons. Dark had a dress code to adhere to and everyone from his enforcers to Dark’s trusted lieutenants had to dress like they were worth a million bucks.

“You need to keep talking to the Cap, I think I can take one guy,” Rey offered. “You can stay and guard the car?”

“Uh,” Eric froze.

_ _ _ “We can keep talking or you can call me afterwards,” _ Patton offered.  _ “I’ll be here at the base all morning.” _

“I want to go,” Eric told him, and Reynaldo could not have been prouder.

_ _ _ “Alright, buddy, go out and do you best and tell me all about what happened afterward,” _ Patton told him, sounding as bubbly and enthusiastic as ever.

Eric hung up, passed the communicator back to Rey, and the masks went up and the two heroes jumped at the thug before he could get into his car and leave. 


End file.
